nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wuhu Loop
Wuhu Loop, (named Wuhu Island Loop in Europe), is the first track of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart 7. This track highly resembles Wuhu Island. It has lots of Miis. It is the only the course to have traffic. Its music is a remix of the main theme of Wii Sports Resort. Its successor is Maka Wuhu, which is a mountainous, longer version of this track. Unlike all courses but Maka Wuhu and Rainbow Road, there are no laps. Instead. it is split into three sections. Walkthrough The drivers begin the race in the center of a town. There is a fountain to the left directly after the starting line that is inaccessible. You then drive out of the town and follow the road for a short distance before crossing a large, red suspension bridge. There is then a winding path that leads past a hotel to a tunnel, which begins the second section of the race. Part of the tunnel wall on the right is open, so be careful not to fall through. This is also the point that you will begin to encounter traffic on the road. Exiting the tunnel, there is a short stretch with rock walls on both sides of the road that eventually opens up on the right to a view of the ocean where you can fall off. Round the corner to the left and you will see ruins on your right. Falling off the road to the right at a certain point here leads to a shortcut through an underground portion of these ruins. If you do not take this shortcut, then another, shorter path alongside the main road will be visible, which is technically faster than staying on the road. Once the shorter path ends, the road will follow the edge of the island around and three pillars will become visible. Very precise movement will allow you to jump across these, saving some time. Following the road from here will lead the the third section of the course. After entering the third and final section of the course, you will drive through a short rock tunnel. You will then see a wind farm on your left. The course gets more treacherous through here, as the sides of the path slowly disappear, leaving only a winding road to drive on. Once you pull up to the top of this area, you will see a large lighthouse on your right. A small dirt path leads from the main road towards this lighthouse. This is the faster path, and if you take it, then you will hit a few boost pads then end up gliding towards the finish line. You can extend your glide by passing over the air stream coming up from the floating vehicle. Following the road at this point will lead you back to the town from where you began your race and the finish line. Ghost data: *1.44.287 for RetBryan selecting Peach. *1.32.854 for NinNkm selecting Peach. Shortcuts #After exiting the red suspension bridge, there is a shortcut with a ramp which requires a Mushroom to go through the grass. #When going near the volcano, the player must drop into the white cave. You can see a gliding pad. #After going away from the volcano, land on the three white pillars. This is an incredibly dangerous shortcut. #When the driver sees the lighthouse/windmills, drive on the dirty brown road on thr right. It has a gliding pad. #After gliding or going next to the boxes, there is a shortcut with a ramp. It requires a Mushroom. #All others: Requires good items. Go on the grass. Category:Mario Kart 7 courses